Here Comes The Big Red Car (album)
"Here Comes the Big Red Car" is a Wiggles album that was released on the 10th of January, 2006. It features mainly songs off the Big Red Car album from 1995, but also has a couple new songs such as "I Want To Wear The Jacket" which was originally a Cockroaches song, which was called "I Want a Leather Jacket". The accompanying video was released on March 23, 2006. Tracklist Note: All songs are taken from Big Red Car except where noted otherwise. #Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Wags The Dog (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Five Little Joeys (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Di Dicki Do Dum (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, Traditional) #Brown Girl in the Ring (F Fairan arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Sorry Again (new song) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #I'm A Cow (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Do The Flap (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, T Henry) #Pufferbillies (L Ricks, S Gaillard arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Joannie Works with One Hammer (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #I Want To Wear The Jacket (new song) (P Field) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Hat On My Head (A Field, J Field) #The Four Presents (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Georgia's Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #I am a Dancer (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea (new recording) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo (new recording) (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Dorothy's Dance Party (J Field) #Henry's Dance (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Sanctissima (L V Beethoven arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Here We Go Dorothy (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #My New Shoes (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Personnel Note: the musicians that are not credited (*) * Vocals: Murray Cook, (*) Jeff Fatt, (*) Anthony Field, (*) Greg Page, Emma Buter, Caterina Mete, Paul Paddick * Manzillas: Gerry Brady, Kevin Bennett, (*) Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Backing Vocals: Jeff Fatt (*) * Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton * Guitar: Murray Cook, (*) Anthony Field, Gerry Brady, (*) John Field, Terry Murray * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Accordion: Jeff Fatt, Dominic Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay (*) * Percussion: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (*) * Drums: Tony Henry, Andrew Bignell * Saxophone: Anita Thomas (*) Staff * Remastering: Don Bartley * Mastering: William Bowden * Engineers: Chris Brooks, Robin Gist, Robelio Perez and Aaron Ruig * Mixing: Chris Brooks and Robin Gist, Phil Judd and Anthony McKenzie * Composers: Ludwig van Beethoven, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Paul Field, Frank Fairan, Slim Gaillard, Tony Henry and Lee Ricks * Song Lyricists: Ludwig van Beethoven, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Frank Fairan, Slim Gaillard and Lee Ricks * Dialogue Lyricists: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field and Tony Henry * Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Artists: Greg Page, Murray Cook, Anthony Field and Jeff Fatt Release Dates * America: January 10, 2006 * Australia: March 22, 2006 Trivia * The songs On Your Holiday and Teddy Bear Hug and the speaking recordings Bouncing Ball and My Holiday At The Beach were removed. * Hat on My Head as got incorrect songwriter credits this also happened in the American release of Big Red Car (Dance Party). It said that the song was written by The Wiggles & Anthony's brother John. but it was still the original version from 1995 which was not written by Murray, Jeff and Greg and it was actually written by Anthony and his brother John. * John Field's name wasn't mentioned in the Songwriter credits of Sorry Again, It only mentioned The Wiggles, but John provides the music for this song which was taken from the Cockroaches version of the song with the same name. It wasn't mentioned in Big Red Car, either. * Joannie Works with One Hammer received its actual name on this album. * I Want To Wear The Jacket adapts The Cockroaches' I Want a Leather Jacket song. * The word Traditional is removed from Five Little Joeys, Di Dicki Do Dum, Brown Girl in the Ring, The Four Presents, Pufferbillies, Joannie Works with One Hammer, Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo, Sanctissima, and Here We Go Dorothy. * The songs I Want a Leather Jacket, Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea, Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo and, Sorry Again were recorded at Tune Master Productions. * John Field, Dominic Lindsay, and George Tseros play the instruments on I Want a Leather Jacket, Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea, Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo and, Sorry Again. Gallery HereComestheBigRedCar-CD(US).jpg|CD (US version) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBooklet.jpg|Front and back cover 81VkjyDcnjL._SL1500_.jpg|Back Cover MI0000506504.jpg|US Cover MI0002372485.jpg|Back cover $_5.00.jpg|Universal Cover $_6.00.jpg|Back cover Album booklet US Album Booklet HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage1.jpg|Page 1 HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage2.jpg|Page 2 HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage3.jpg|Page 3 HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage4.jpg|Page 4 HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage5.jpg|Page 5 HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage6.jpg|Page 6 HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage7.jpg|Page 7 Category:Wiggles albums Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums